User talk:Pinkydarn
Hey. Welcome to my talk page. Leave me a message here if ya wanna talk. WARNING I suck at keeping conversations going. I'll probably say hi first... IF you wanna talk to me, I seriously advise you to have a list of things to talk about. :B If you have a question, Pinky more than likely has an answer for youz. I make MSA icons. PLEASE tell me what ur sim, you, or whatever looks like. Or use this: Eyes: (which sim has em) Mouth: (^^^^^^^) Skin: (any color....even green) Hair: (color, style) KK? I'll do it. I seriously need some time. I'll usually get it to you within a few hours. Or a day. It depends if I've made my mom mad and she won't let me use her laptop. Plus I have school and all that jazz. If it's cruddy, please tell me. I'll redo it, but if you rush me....I'll find something to do... I usually don't like the word "lol", but if you just gotta say it, go ahead. Also, I'll help you out if your having trouble with colors. Like, if you wana certain shade of orange, I'll go find it out on the internet AND I SHALL TELL YOU!!!!! TALK AWAY!!!!! iTaco Haha! Oh, and i forgot about My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! Do people here ever talk about MLP, anymore? CURSE YOU, COUNTRY BORDERLINES!! Oh and by the way, do you think you could make me one of those signature-thingys? They look really cool >.< ---- Limited2gal 22:36, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Erm....Pinky? Would you mind making another archive? It's just that whenever I load up your talk page to speak to you, my computer CONTANTLY freezes because it is sooooo long and the template size has overexceeded. I really would like a reply from you as soon as you get this! Also, I have some fanon now!!!! Please vote on the talk page and comment if you would like. ((But please use your word bubble.)) Please check it out once you get a spare minute!!!! --Iona123 17:33, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, I CAN, well....A little bit. Oh wait, you don't care....)) Anyhoo... ((I get so off topic I have to keep saying that)) I like your sig too. You can possibly tell that I like the colour black. But surprisingly, blue's my favourite colour, not black. I just think black looks cool. I tend to make word bubbles for the sake of it. I have 4 word bubbles and a sig. Yay for me. I don't use my 3rd word bubble very often, and I don't use my second at all for absolutely no reason whatsoever. I like pie. }} Let's see who'll win!!!!}} My Face I'll post it today or tomorrow. Anyways; glad to see your active on the Wiki again. Not that I ever really knew you when you were before... And I saw your speech bubble on Iona's talk-page. Don't feel bad about your edits count; I have under 1000, myself! And I joined last April of 2011! |Date = Limited2gal 21:48, March 8, 2012 (UTC) }} )) I have a compliment for you - I like your posts on Scene Maker!!! You should seriously post again when you've got time. I like anything you write, basically....}} }} }} Pies don't grow on trees - They obviously grow in the ground }} ) and we never had the 2011 ones at all!!! (apparently ) so me and Potterfan are hostin' them!!!! Here's a link to the blog I made: User blog:Iona123/2011 Character Battles!!!!!}} }} }} }} I have the IQ of Whatever-You-Said more than you do, as I don't even know what an IQ is. }} I don't know what my IQ is.....Nor do I have a good estimate......... }} I'm gonna start a new section.... }} Oh, and since when did you have a big interest in Jenny? }} Yeah, I suppose Jenny is pretty awesome, but I find Raphael cooler....HE IS AWESOME. *babbles on about Raphael* Uhhhhh..............Did I say all of that out loud???? I didn't mean any of it.... That's a lie....}} }} }} *whacks Pinky with the ginormous sledgehammer again because it is amusing*}} }} }} }} WEEEE WEEEEE WEEEEEE!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! MySims Cutie 142 10:26, March 29, 2012 (UTC) MySims Cutie 142 19:49, March 30, 2012 (UTC) --MySims Cutie 142 20:52, March 31, 2012 (UTC) }} MySims Cutie 142 22:36, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Squeak. I'm a mouse. Um......so how are you?}} *dinosaur eats a tree* Oh noes, the dinosaur ate a tree..... }} }} }} }} }} --MySims Cutie 142 20:18, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, indeed, muffins. :P}} Prawn cocktails and sponges }} }} }} This is my 2,230th edit. }} }} Forgive me, Raphael..... Q. It be the beginning of existence and the end of time. It be the beginning of everything and the end of space. What is it?? ''A. A clock.'' Q. I am blue and I am in the air. I am not a cloud nor the sky. What am I? ''A. The atmosphere.'' ''Q.''I am always hungry, but I'm easy to feed. But I am harder to fight than to kill. What am I? ''A. Germs/Bacteria No help from Google there. Am I close? }} }} }} }} Stop right there, Phantom R! For the appropriation of cultural artifacts......I ARREST YOU! }}